Oliver Queen (Arrowverse)
Green Arrow is the super hero alias of Oliver Queen. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Oliver doesn't want to apologize for not helping John so, despite a visit from Felicity, John wont come back. Oliver and Felicity find a lead on Walters location and to reconfirm the lead, Felicity wants to go out on the "field". Oliver is against it, not wanting to put her at risk but she is determined to find him. Oliver ends up having to come to her rescue. They find Walter after Oliver listened to a conversation between Moira and Malcolm. Oliver apologizes to John, realizing that he needs all the help that he can get. Oliver and John devise a plan where John dresses as The Hood and kidnaps Oliver and Moira in an attempt to uncover the truth about the Undertaking. The plan works, and Oliver, Felicity, and John break into Merlyn Global Group to hack the mainframe and find the device. Oliver tries to convince Tommy to get back with Laurel but after realizing that once he had finished stopping the Undertaking he could stop being the Hood, he decides to go to Laurel himself. Tommy takes his advice and decides to go to her, only to witness them kissing. Back as the Hood, John and Oliver split up, Oliver going after Malcolm and John after the device. The device is gone, and Oliver tries to fight Malcolm, with no success. After escaping from Malcolm, Oliver tries to tell Tommy the truth about his father which Tommy denies. He is able to defeat Malcolm by stabbing him in the chest with an arrow while being strangled. Oliver was too late to save Tommy, but he apologizes to Oliver, for being angry and jealous at him, Tommy criticizes himself for being like his father, but Oliver tries to assure him, that he's nothing like his father, Tommy reconciles with Oliver, and they become friends again, He watched Tommy die in Laurel's office after the Undertaking levels the east sector of the Glades, much to Oliver's grief. Arrow: Three Ghosts Queen Consolidated is invaded by a mysterious figure. After a brief investigation police, Oliver stumbles upon arrival at the forensic expert Barry Allen, this stemming from Central City, and claims to be working with similar cases, and that the suspect theoretically possesses superhuman skill. Oliver initially feel disturbed by the presence of Allen, due to its proximity to Felicity. After research results, Oliver goes behind the suspect, that this was in possession of a truck. During their confrontation, the opponent is proved, as having an enormous strength and endurance, and easily wins Oliver, besides playing it from the moving vehicle. Oliver later revealed that during his stay on the island, faced enemies with such skills, however the serum that gave these powers, was destroyed. Oliver's a party to celebrate the release of his mother, and also discovers that Barry is actually a wizard and that was not sent to Starling City by his superiors. After analyzing the blood of the criminal, Oliver is taken to a warehouse where the individual would commit a new theft. During the confrontation, Oliver is overcome, besides being seriously injured. Oliver ends up being saved by Barry, this one was brought to him by Felicity, he initially disapproves of the decision of Felicity, by revealing his true identity. Oliver goes home and sees Roy, seriously injured by the arrow which he shot after it reira, he proceeds to hallucinate with Shado, where she tells him that their attitudes as overseer, are unnecessary. Oliver asks Barry to analyze his blood and find out if the poison used to save him leave sequelae. Through a digital Oliver 's neck, they discover that the enemy had nearly killed Oliver, is actually Cyrus Gold. However who's behind it is Diggle, while Oliver 's coverage. After escaping from Gold, Arrow goes to Quentin and his location of Gold, then asking to kill him. Later, Oliver decides to practice with your bow, however have hallucinations of Slade, one that calls him a coward, and service begins a fight with Oliver imagined, in which he breaks several things in Arrowcave. After that, Barry tells Oliver that hallucinations are purely psychological, and Diggle tells him that this is a message in which he should understand. After the unit Quentin is almost all dead by Gold, Oliver receives permição Lance to kill him without success. Oliver goes to the supposed location of Gold, and it finds it together, the Brother Blood, injecting a dose of Mirakuru Roy who had been captured. Initially, Oliver Gold can overthrow, put a hallucination Tommy, Oliver makes creating motivation, and by violent blows he drops Gold, and the supply of Mirakuru explodes, seemingly killing him. Oliver manages to resuscitate Roy, who was almost dead due to Mirakuru. Back at the cave, Oliver receives a box of Barry, that has had already returned to Central City , inside the box was a custom mask. Arrow: Unthinkable ''To be added Character traits Prior to his time on Lian Yu, Oliver was the stereotypical spoiled brat and bad boy. He was unimaginably rich, a playboy and didn't care who got hurt due to his actions. He was also laid back, selfish, and a manipulator, back then. He underwent a rapid change in his personality when his father killed himself, so that Oliver could survive and right his wrongs and also when Sara died because of him. On the island he becomes more subdued, depressed and retreats into a shell. He is inspired by Slade Wilson, who mentors him and teaches him almost everything he knows that he needs for crime-fighting later and as a result gains a much needed sense of loyalty and his sense of principles, morals, integrity and honor which he already had without knowing, began to rise to the surface. Upon returning to civilization, he tries to make amends with his family, Laurel and her father. In order to keep his identity a secret, he continues his bratty personality to a certain extent. To those who know about his secret identity as The Arrow, he is responsible, disciplined, intelligent, confident, slightly impulsive, always thinking everything through and an individual who always look out for others. He only kills his enemies in self-defense or to save the lives of innocent people, but tries his best to avoid it. He never acts as judge, jury and executioner, and has a sense of justice and honor. He is always willing to give those he punishes a second chance, those on the list by surrendering willingly to the authorities and those not on the list, by stopping whatever crime they are committing, and always tries to do the right thing. He also tries to pry out information from his enemies, or tries to get them to confess to a crime they commit it, and records it with one of his trick arrows, and sends it to the police so they can be brought to justice, (by making them think he is going to kill them, when he is actually bluffing), or some times tries to get solid evidence. He is prudent enough to admit he made mistakes and learns from them as well, and he doesn't like to admit when he's wrong, only doing it when he is face with cold hard facts. Also he is not above apologizing to people, he has unintentionally hurt, or those he has intentionally hurt, when he was a bad boy and a spoiled brat 5 years ago, even if some of them are people he dislikes for a good reason. He tries to see good in everyone (although he has great difficulties trusting anyone), which makes him a little naïve. However, he doesn't see straight when it comes to those he cares about, often either putting himself at unnecessary risks for them or refusing to admit to logical suspicion on them. He also prioritizes some people or tasks, particularly those related to his family, over others, despite circumstances saying that he should do it the other way around instead. Oliver dislikes vigilantes with no morals nor codes, nor sense of remorse, who kills solely for personal revenge, and dislikes criminals who kills primarily for money, Whenever he encounters these types of vigilantes or criminals, who often say they were the same, he fervently corrects them. His temper is well controlled, though he is still prone to emotional outbursts when it comes to issues concerning those he holds dear. His sense of humor is dry, with a hint of sarcasm, While he is not afraid of dying, he is afraid of leaving those he cares about, with broken hearts again, which makes him nearly fearless, and he is very stubborn. He also uses his position, as being one of the highest ranking members of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, to help get information to locate people he's having problems finding, like Deadshot, or Count Vertigo. He does not like lying to the people he cares about, particularly his friends and family, he only does it to protect them, from his secret life as The Arrow. Oliver also became really clever in covering his tracks by opening a night club to make people believe he's managing his night club at night while actually fulfilling his duties as The Arrow. Despite his newer tough and honorable exterior Oliver still had a slight sense of arrogance believing that he could mend Helena Bertinelli out of her crime spree, and maybe even be with her as he had grew feelings for her, and tried to date McKenna Hall, an old friend of his, despite all that was going on in his life both of which he eventually confessed he was wrong to think that he could change Helena and be the Arrow and still have a proper life like with McKenna. He was also completely unwilling to believe anything regarding his mother's involvement in Malcolm Merlyn's undertaking even when presented with more than enough evidence to confirm it. Oliver is also highly blinded by his love for Laurel that he will do anything she needs, as the Arrow, which he sometimes admits is a blind spot he has. Although Oliver had the best interest of helping the people of Starling City in mind, he was rather quite ruthless over the course of Season 1, having killed 26 people in cold blood. He also used the catchphrase "You have failed this city" when threatening his wealthy victims or about to kill them. Oliver also speaks perfect Mandarin, to the point a Chinese Restaurant worker thought Oliver was from China. In Season 2, when Tommy died Oliver was deeply affected and even exiled himself back to the island for a brief time and refused to become the Arrow again but changed his mind when Thea was kidnapped, but instead of killing her kidnappers decided to spare them. From that point onward Oliver became almost completely against killing his targets, though occasionally has broken this rule to save the ones he loves, most noticably Count Vertigo. Oliver also holds deep regret for the people that he has let die on the island such as Shado and the people he believed were dead such as Sara and Slade. Shado most noticably continues to haunt Oliver in his nightmares and Oliver even wears the hood in her memory, Oliver's hallucination of Slade told Oliver that he is merely wearing the hood because of Shado. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Oliver is shown to be in top physical condition from his intense exercises both in the Arrowcave and from his time on the island. His training regimen seems to be inspired by his mentors on the Island and possibly others. Due to his youth, Oliver is faster than Malcolm Merlyn and is not only strong enough to break a man's neck in a matter of seconds, but is even stronger than the formidable Helena Bertinelli. Like Malcolm, Oliver is able to dodge an arrow, his reflexes also allowed him to catch a flechette thrown at him by Roy Harper, and possibly an arrow. *'Honed Senses:' Oliver has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen powers of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. *'Master Archer:' Oliver is extremely experienced and has outstanding archery skills. He has extreme accuracy with the bow and arrow, allowing him to shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot small objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even while he is moving. His archery skills extend even to throwing of improperly weighted kitchen knives and even a rusty pole. Oliver has also demonstrated enough skill in archery to fire three arrows at once while disorientated from the effects of Vertigo. While two missed, the third hit its target. His archery skills are at near-superhuman levels. *'Master Stick Fighter:' Oliver is shown to be a master stick fighter. He knows the Filipino martial art, Eskrima Kali (also known as Eskrima or Arnis), and shows his skills practicing on a training dummy or sparring with Diggle in one of the episodes. In "Crucible", he was able to take down three of The Mayor's thugs simultaneously, while he was using Sara's bo-staff. Oliver most definitely would have taking down the fourth thug, if Sara had not gotten to him first. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Oliver excels in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting, and can more than hold his own against his opponents, whether with his signature bow and arrow or completely unarmed. He styled his fighting styles of self defense, offense, grappling, and takedown after his mentors, Yao Fei, Slade Wilson, and Shado. The fighting form seems to be a combination of Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jujitsu, and Eskrima, as Oliver has been seen regularly training with sticks, knives and has even used his bow as an improvised weapon. Oliver has also learned several hand-to-hand combat techniques from Yao Fei, Shado, Slade, and possibly others he's met on the island and has learned several useful techniques from them. One example being Oliver's ability to put people in a death-like state to fool people and can bring his victims back to life later with a mere touch to the chin. *'Free Running/Acrobatics/Stealth:' Oliver has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. On one occasion he scaled a building using the window ledges of the building to retrieve a bullet. On another occasion, he leapt over a rooftop to land on a lower one. It allows him to sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. His impressive stamina coupled with his free running skills almost allows him to outrun and capture Helena Bertinelli, who is riding a Motorbike, after shooting Paul Copani. Additionally, Oliver has shown being able to conceal his very presence in order to spy on or get close to his intended target(s) without them knowing he is close. *'Skilled Detective/Tactician:' Oliver has been shown to have great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. While he is no expert in anything outside his physical skills, he has shown to have extensive knowledge in various fields, including computer engineering, toxicology, combat medicine, weapons and so on, all of which he uses to effectively aid in his investigation while maintaining discretion, often without needing aid from anyone else. Occasionally when things are more than he can handle, he is also shown to be resourceful enough to acquire assistance from his network of contacts, whether they are willing to help or not. His deductive thinking allows him to think ahead of his enemies and is capable enough to devise an elaborated plan to shake off suspicions of him being The Arrow. *'Multilingual:' Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, and Mandarin. He can speak Mandarin so perfectly, that he was able to fool a blinded Triad member into believing he was actually Chinese. *'First Aid/Toxicology:' It has been shown that Oliver is educated in various types of medicine and first aid. He was able to provide medical attention to himself and John, as well as determine the type of poison (Curare) that the bullet contained from his blood, compliments of Deadshot. He has been shown to be able to give first aid on himself or others, and going so far even to treat bullet wounds completely without having to go to the hospital. He apparently keeps stocks of his own blood in his hideout, storing them for future use. *'Intimidation/Interrogation:' As The Arrow, Oliver commands a very intimidating presence, which strikes fear into the hearts of the criminals he confronts. *'Indomitable Will/Tolerance for Pain:' Oliver has shown to be very stubborn, and is nearly fearless. Under no situation would he ever give up. Even on the island while he was untrained and in no shape to fight anyone, he was shown to be quite resistant to pain. Oliver was able to injure Malcolm Merlyn's leg with a flechette, before knocking him out cold with a single punch, despite being badly injured by his arrows and having 3 broken ribs. He also came back from being shot by his mother, despite the fact that he was only given time to recover overnight. In his final encounter with Malcolm, Oliver was able to take Malcolm down by summoning all his residual strength into a single blow, immediately after he stabbed himself through the shoulder with one of Malcolm's arrows. *'Expert Driving Skills:' Oliver has the ability to drive multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it. He is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles, known of are a car and a motorcycle. *'Master at Subterfuge:' Oliver also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception, having once bested a lie detector test where only a "slight flutter" was detected coming off of him. He uses these attribute to hide his double life as a wealthy club owner and vigilante. *'Custom Weapons and Equipment Developer:' As The Arrow, Oliver is well adept at crafting his own weapons and gadgets which he uses for his cause. Among his many innovations include his customized Trick arrows, bows, and Voice filter. *'Observation:' Oliver is shown to be extremely observant in "Legacies", he was able to deduce apart from three men involved in a robbery, there was also a woman, disguised as a hostage. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Customized Recurve Bow:' Oliver, as The Arrow, uses as his weapon of choice a Customized Recurve Bow combined with his arrows to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. It is unknown who it was designed by and it is also unknown what materials it was made from. *'Carbon Fiber Long Bow:' this Carbon Fiber Long Bow serves as Oliver's spare bow, after his Customized Recurve bow was chopped in half by a downward forearm strike from Malcolm. It belonged to his late mentor Yao Fei. *'Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow:' This Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow serves as Oliver's new bow, it was designed by Felicity. It can fire 2 small explosives from the ends of the bow riser, shown in "The Man Under the Hood". *'Crossbows': Oliver used a crossbow once he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. It is shown to be strong enough to hold 2 people, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. *'Customized Hunting Arrows:' Oliver, as The Arrow, uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of arrows, which he creates and designs himself. Combined with his customized Recurve Bow or Carbon Fiber Long Bow to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. He carries arrows and flechettes (miniature projectiles stored on gauntlets, the equivalent of throwing knives) that add up to 24 in number. *'Trick arrows:' Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Flechette:' Oliver, as The Arrow, carries flechettes or the equivalent to darts to disarm people. For example in "Honor Thy Father", he uses one to disarm Quentin's gun. He carries it around his forearm. It is unknown what materials it is made from. In Season 2, it can be assumed that Oliver may carry some trick fletchettes as well e.g. in "Identity", he uses smoke producing ones to assist in his escape from the police. *'Quiver:' An arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. He uses it to carry his arrows as his heroic alter-ego, The Arrow. Equipment *'Voice Filter:' Oliver uses this device to disguise his voice, when ever he is talking to people, who knows what his voice sounds like, as The Arrow. *'Ghost Phone:' Oliver uses this Ghost Phone to call Quentin, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, when ever he needs his help. When he called Quentin it is shown that it uses the same voice changer technology that Oliver uses to disguise his voice as The Arrow, whenever he is talking to people who know what his voice sounds like. On 2 occasions it was used by Laurel. It is unknown if it was designed by Oliver. *'Arrow Costume:' Oliver wears a costume as his heroic alter-ego, The Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It is unknown if it was designed by Oliver, or Anatoli, and it is also unknown what materials it is made from. It seems to resemble the costume worn by Yao Fei on the island. *'Arrow Mask:' Designed by Barry Allen, it is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This has the ability to conceal Oliver's identity more effectively than the previously used grease paint and has no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. *'Arrow Gauntlets:' These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego The Arrow) to carry his flechettes. Relationships *John Diggle - Best friend and bodyguard. *Felicity Smoak - Good friend and girlfriend. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Good friend. *Sara Lance - Close friend and ex-girlfriend. *Laurel Lance - Close friend and ex-girlfriend. *Roy Harper - Good friend and protégé. *Thea Queen - Maternal half-sister. *Robert Queen - Father; deceased. *Moira Queen - Mother; deceased. *Quentin Lance - Ally. *Yao Fei - Good friend and mentor. *Shado - Good friend, mentor and former lover; deceased. *Tommy Merlyn - Best friend; deceased. *Isabel Rochev/Ravager - Rival, ex-lover and enemy; deceased. *Dr. Anthony Ivo - Enemy. *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Enemy. *Malcolm Merlyn - Enemy *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Enemy and former friend turned ally; deceased. *Slade Wilson/Deathsroke - Mentor and former friend, turned Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Arrow (5 films) **''Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Stephen Amell **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Stephen Amell **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Stephen Amell **''The Flash/Arrow: Flash vs. Arrow/The Brave and the Bold'' - Stephen Amell **''Arrow: Uprising'' - Stephen Amell Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Oliver Queen (Arrow).png Arrow.png|Arrow with the mask Barry gave him. Arrow2.png|Arrow gets an arrow ready. The Hood.png See Also *Green Arrow Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Brothers Category:Prisoners of Lian Yu Category:Archers Category:Queen Family Category:Fathers Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters